David Bellick
“Right. Now if you’ll just sign for this evidence here. And here. And initial here. And here.” Background David Bellick is a 12-year veteran of the MPD, and he spent most of that time deeply in the closet about his sexuality. Four years ago, he was made the senior officer in charge of maintaining the 13th Precinct Evidence Room. Shortly thereafter, David was approached by men in the employ of a local drug kingpin who threatened to expose him as a homosexual if certain forensic evidence didn’t disappear from the Evidence Room. Without a moment’s hesitation, David promptly informed both Internal Affairs and the Narcotics Division of the attempted extortion and also of his homosexuality, and he subsequently participated in a sting operation that helped bring down both his would-be blackmailers and their entire drug network. David received a special commendation for his role in the sting, but, as a result of the publicity, he was not only outed to his fellow officers, but before the entire city as the department’s most prominent gay officer. Reaction from fellow officers was mixed. While most were generally supportive, especially in the administration and among the detectives, the homophobia of some of the patrol officers remains pronounced. Victor Harris and Mad Dawg in particular have repeatedly made David the target of immature jokes and pranks, such as leaving women’s underwear in his locker. Although some of his friends have urged him to report such juvenile behaviour, David refuses, thinking that it will only make Dawg and Vic martyrs to political correctness. That hasn’t stopped him from discreet retaliation, however, and Whitfield never did figure out who planted a dead squirrel in his car’s air-conditioning unit. It helps that David fulfils few of the stereotypes of homosexuality. He is neat, but by no means “flaming,” and he’s quite conservative in his political views — not only is he a Log Cabin Republican, he’s in the NRA as well. David is also an avid hunter and bowler, and he has established an unlikely friendship with Billy Cooper, who is on the 13th Precinct bowling team with David and with whom David regularly goes duck hunting. Most recently, David has been dating Ron Ortiz, a cousin of Alex Ortiz, who fixed the two up. David enjoys Ron’s company, but has little in common with the 22-year-old party boy. In fact, David is on the verge of having a crush on his staunchly heterosexual friend Billy, but refuses to do or say anything that might threaten their friendship. Description David is 37 years old and very good looking, with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His uniform is always immaculate. When off duty, he favours semi-casual attire, with chinos and nicely pressed shirts. In conversation, David is highly literate and professional, but quite conservative in his views on every topic other than sexuality. Even there, David is dismissive of what he considers the sex-obsessed lifestyle of most gays, and he longs for a steady monogamous relationship, complete with a civil union (as opposed to a same-sex marriage, which David opposes).